La ayuda De un Ornitorrinco
by BBSTIA
Summary: CAPITULO ACTUAL: ¿TE QUIERO?: Saberlo fue como un rayo, una descarga electrica, como la desaparicion diaria de Perry el ornitorrinco -Es porque me quieres tontito- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazandolo y confirmando lo que acababa de decir
1. Chapter 1 ¿Donde esta Perry?

Una historia que simplemente formulo mi locura

_**1.- ¿Dónde está Perry?**_

Era una mañana normal para Phineas y Ferb. Bueno, casi.

Otro verano había terminado y ahora se estaban levantando para encontrarse con sus amigos e ir a la escuela.

-Ey Ferb, levántate- Dijo lanzándole una almohada a su hermano – Tenemos que pasar por Isabella-

El susodicho se levanto y se comenzó a vestir: Camia amarilla con una chaqueta morada a cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros con blanco. Su cabello no había cambiado mas allá del hecho de que ahora lo conservaba un poco más largo.

Por su parte Phineas usaba una camisa blanca con de mangas largas con una naranja de mangas cortas con botones abiertos sobre la blanca. Un pantalón azul rey y sus zapatillas del mismo color. En cuanto a su cabello, era igual, exactamente igual.

Salieron al encuentro de su vecina no sin antes desayunar. Al llegar al frente notaron un pequeño grupo de personas. Eran sus amigos.

Todos avían cambiado su atuendo, desde el bravucón de Buford, hasta "su nerd" Baljeet pero ante los ojos de Phineas, no había nadie más que Isabella.

Se quedo paralizado al verla, ahora usaba una camisa blanca y una falda rosa, con unas botas blancas hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba perfectamente lacio con un pequeño moño adornando un lado de su cabeza.

-Ey Phineas, ¿estas bien?- lo despertó el chico hindú con una pequeña zarandeada

-Si, es-estoy bien- Mintió, no quería hablar de lo que había sentido, al menos no por ahora.

En el resto del día fingió estar como en un día cualquiera, hasta que volviendo a su casa se despidio junto con su hermano de la vecina de enfrente

-Adiós Phineas, adiós Ferb- Dicho esto le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa.

El par de hermanos camino a su casa en silencio.

Enterando en la casa había una nota, Ferb la tomo y después de leerla se la paso a Phineas

-Gracias Ferb Hm…

_Phineas y Ferb:_

_Candace nos llamo de la universidad. Fuimos a recogerla porque acaban de dar por terminado el semestre y pasara un mes en casa, volveremos en la noche_

_Los quieren: Mamá y Papá_

-Bien Ferb, creo que estaremos solos, ey ¿Dónde está Perry?-

**Doofenshmirtz Malvados Y Asociados**

El doctor Doofenshmirtz se encontraba parado junto a un pequeño contenedor con líquido naranja, más parecido a un vaso de Zumo.

Perry estaba atrapado en una botella con tapón con un barco dentro al estilo de un recuerdo playero.

-Ahhh Perry el ornitorrinco, te preguntaras para que es esta poción ¿no?

-Crrrr- Contesto el ornitorrinco.-_ No lo comprendo, el sabe que no puedo hablar y aun así me pregunta, bueno, el está loco…-_

-Bien, esta vez no hay una desgarradora historia retrospectiva, simplemente comprendí el hacho de que todos mis planes no funcionan y es muy simple: TÚ.- Perry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con intriga- No, no es para destruirte. Simplemente, la razón por la que no puedo vencerte es por tu pequeño cuerpo así que simplemente, modificare esa parte-

Dicho esto tomo una jeringa y la relleno de ese liquido, se acerco lentamente a la botella y al notar como el ornitorrinco retrocedía con las manos en alto exclamo

-Lo-lo siento Perry, no quería asustarte así que toma-extendió su mano hacia el frasco en el momento que abría la botella- Hazlo tu mismo- dijo cerrando el frasco

El ornitorrinco la tomo dudando -_¿Cambiar mi cuerpo? Y de qué manera. Bueno, sus inventos nunca sirven así que nada me puede pasar-_

Y así tomo la jeringa y se la inyecto en la pata. Casi al instante pudo sentirse más pesado que antes y lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado fue a un fascinado Doofenshmirtz acercarse lenta y sorprendidamente

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y pudo verse acostado en una cama, aun en su forma original.

_-Parece que no funciono. Lo sabia-_

Se levanto y camino lentamente, con su sombrero recogido de una mesita de noche a un lado suyo. Al llegar a la sala emitió un gruñido y de inmediato obtuvo respuesta  
-¿Uhm… Perry el ornitorrinco? Valla creo que el efecto solo fue temporal.  
Vete Perry el ornitorrinco, aun debo perfeccionar la formula

-¿_Efecto?, cual efecto, yo solo… ¡MIRA LA HORA!, Phineas y Ferb deben estar esperándome-  
_Perry se fue por la puerta y al llegar a su casa lo recibieron con gusto

-¡Perry!, que alegría, ¿donde te has metido hoy?- Prgunto cierto chico pelirrojo- Bueno, ya que estas aquí podemos ir a dormir, mama y papa no deben tardar en volver- _  
_

* * *

_Comentarios,sugerencias,linchamientos,asecinatos,peticiones o algo?_


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Perry el ornitorrinco?

Gracias_ por los reviews, eventualmente, aparecern las parejas phineas/isabella, ferb/vanessa, candace/jeremy y poco de perry/todas_

_**2.- ¿Perry el ornitorrinco?**_

Sabado.

Eso significaba un gran dia. Iniciar con un buen desayuno y ademas su hermna Candace. Acabar la tarde con un invento junto a Ferb,Isabella, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, las Firegirls, Isabella un momento... ¿por que estaba pensndo tanto en ella? Claro estaba, ella era linda, inteligente, tierna, la lider de las Firegirls, la chica mas popular de la escuela...

-Phineas, Ferb, el desayuno esta listo- Lo interrumpio en sus pensamientos su madre

Bajo las escaleras junto a su hermano, se sento en su lugar saludando a su hermana de un abrazo y ALLI ESTABA. Isabella Garcia Shapiro estaba sentada enfrente de el.

-Phineas, Ferb, Isabella se quedara una semana porque Vivian tubo que ir a México a arreglar unos asuntos- Sintio su cara arder

-Hola Phineas-Saludo la morena- ¿Te sientes bien? estas rojo

- N-no, no es na-nada-Tartamudeaba. ¿Por que de repente se ponia tan nervioso?esa mirada dulce y tranquila_,-!OH POR DIOS¡ ¿acaso no tiene idea de como me hace sentir? despierta Phineas, di algo rapido. _Oigan, ¿y perry?

**Pov Perry**

5:30 a.m. Me levante de la cama de Ferb para ir hacia la de Phineas. -_PERO QUE RAYOS-_ Me miro de arriba abajo, ¿que me ocurrio?, no soy un ornitorrinco, soy un humano no lo entiendo, yo... Doofenshmirtz, el es el responsable, debo detenerlo pero no asi, es decir, sin ropa.

Salgo del cuarto de los chicos sin hacer ruido pero antes los volteo a ver. Ya se que son unos genios y yo los quiero mucho. Solo por ellos debo volver a mi forma. Salgo del cuarto y me escurro al cuarto de al lado. HERROR no es el que buscaba, es el cuarto de Candace. La he extrañado este tiempo y auunque ella se queja de mi en publico es secreto que me mima cuando estamos solos en casa, bueno tambien por ella debo ser el mismo de antes.

Entro al cuarto al final del pasillo y encuento lo que buscaba. En la habitacion estan dormidos Linda y Lorence. Se que no es el padre de Candace y Phineas y se que ella no es la mama de Ferb, pero los quieren como tal. No se y no me interesa saber quien es el padre de ellos o la madre de Ferb, ellos son una familia. Me acerco al armario de Lorence y encuentro lo que busco: Un traje, de hace algunos años al parecer, envuelto en plastico.

Me lo probare afuera. Me queda perfecto. Quizas es de cuando el era un poco mas joven, consiste en una camisa blanca, pantalon y saco marron, tan oscuro que casi parece negro y una corbata del mismo color. Aunque ya no soy un ornitorrinco supongo que aun tengo su temperatura porque no siento nesesidad de ponerme el saco.

Ahora si, devo ir donde Doofenshmirtz. Bajo a la sala y observo un retrato familiar, salgo, me doy la vuelta y veo esa casa donde creci, a donde llegue despues de ser entrenado en la OSBA, donde esta esa adorable familia - Mi familia- POR DIOS, puedo hablar. Bueno, en fin debo volver a ser yo, solo por ellos, por mi familia

**Fin del Pov **

**Doofenshmirtz Malvados Y Asocidos**

_TOC TOC TOC_

-Un... me pregunto quien sera-

_TOC TOC TOC_

-Rayos ¿que hora es?, SOLO LAS 6 alguien va a sufrir-

_TOC TOC TOC_

_-_¿Quien se atreve a mol...- Dijo abriendo la puerta y quedando mudo al instante. No podia creer lo que sus ojos veian. Estaba frente a un muchacho de alrededor de , ¿cuantos años? quizas unos 19 o 20 ños. Tenia el cabello extrrañamente verde azuloso, con unas franjas tanjerinas cubierto por un sombrero marron, ojos igualmente marrones y una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalones de vestir que le daba un aspecto de colegial rebelde.- ¿Pe-Perry el ornitorrinco?

-Hola Doctor-dijo el chico tranquilamente cerrando los ojos- Veo que su estupido experimento funciono pero ¿sabe?- se acerco al hombre y lo sujetó por la bata, lo estrujo acercandolo acia si con su nariz larga contra la suya- Asi no puedo volver con mi familia...- le dirijio una mirada de odio- Asi que le pido, que ME DEVUELVA MI CUERPO-

Solto a Doofensmirtz y pudo ver como este temblo un poco, recordo que el aun siendo "malvado" era muy sencible, se frustro

-Lo siento Heinz- este se tranquilizo un poco, perry solto un suspiro de pura frustracion- Es solo que , yo no podria dejar que se enteraran, asi que,-le extendio su mano- ¿me ayudara?

El doctor miro, aun incredulo y su mirada lo recorrio, finalmente se poso en su mano, dudo un segundo, pero lo hizo, quizas significaba una pelea con el ahora muchacho, pero lo hizo...

-Y si no, ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?

Perry solo pudo atinar a abrir los ojos. La arrogancia de Hainz Doofenshmirtz lo estaba volviendo loco, aun mas enojado que como habia llegado. Volvio a cerrar los ojos

-Creeame Doctor...- Nuevamente lo tomo por la bata -No quiere verme enojado- Abrió los ojos y formo una sonrisa, maliciosa, reflejando una especie de maldad hasta cierto punto- Asi que por su bien, A.Y.U.D.E.M.E-

Doofenshmirtz reconocio esa sonria, era la suya, sintio una muestra de orgullo y temor pero si el chico siendo un animal le pateaba el tracero, no queria enfrentarsele ahora porque seguramente sufriria, y mcho

-Esta bien, esta bien- Dijo posando sus manos sobre el chico y bajandolos de su ropa- Ya que lo pides asi, creo que puedo ayudarte.

El chico solo sonrio, podia volver a su forma original y quedarse con su familia

-¿Y que estamos esperando?- Dijo euforico- Vamos ahora

-Pero antes, tenemos que hacer experimentos-

DEMONIOS. Otro problema, su sonrisa se borro. Estaba seguro que no iria a casa por es dia. Doofenshmirtz, antes de que lo convirtiera en... _eso_ No tuvo actividad por alrededor de un mes.

-_Lo lograre, solo por ustedes .._.

* * *

_Y bien?_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Perry Elorni?

FELIZ_ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI \^_^/ ayer cumplí 14 añotes, ya soy niña grande_  
_Perdón, iba a subir la historia ayer pero me hicieron una fiesta y ya no pude, pero helo aquí__  
__Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews_

**_3.- ¿Perry Elorni?_**

Perry ya se encontraba harto. Doofenshmirtz llevaba cerca de dos horas trabajando y dándole ordenes. Claro, era un ornitorrinco pero al volverse humano había adquirido las mismas cualidades, necesidades y según el defectos que un chico de su edad.

-Tengo hambre- dijo el muchacho acostado de cabeza en un sillón frente a Doofenshmirtz

-Yo también, toma-Le dijo el doctor tendiéndole la mano con dinero, el ex ornitorrinco lo tomo con duda- Ve a ese nuevo restaurante y trae algo de comida, es impresionante que lo hayan iniciado hoy y ya es muy famoso-

-Está bien. ¿_Nuevo restaurante, Famoso?UN DIA¡ Debieron hacerlo Phineas y Ferb, no creo que alla problemas, seguramente no me reconocerán.-__  
_Dicho esto el chico salió caminando por la calle noto que todas las chicas lo estaban mirando, se sentía extrañamente bien.

Todas lo miraban, se reian, se sonrojaban y se formaba en un pequeño grupo poco a poco que comenzaba a murmurar algo. Eso lo puso nervioso así que apresuro el paso. Llego a su destino, la casa Flinn-Fletcher, y ya no pudo contener su emoción, corrió a l casa y en el patio encontró a los chicos. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet se encontraban charlando en un círculo. Corrió al lugar donde estaban y no pudo evitar abrazarlos, a todos en una señal de felicidad

-!Chicos, no saben como los ha extrañado¡- Grito emocionado, aunque unos segundos más tarde pensó que haber estado sin ellos 5 horas no era para tanto

-Em, no te conocemos- Dijo Isabella, eso provoco que Perry abriera los ojos y les soltara de su abrazo, no estaba pensando claramente por lo que tomo a Isabella por los hombros y se le acerco, la miro directamente a los ojos, lo que provoco que Isabella se sonrojara.

-Isabella, de verdad, ¿no me reconoces?-

-Yo no, es decir, nosotros, yo-Isabella estaba muy nerviosa, el chico que tenía enfrente tenía ojos hermosos, era guapo y parecía realmente preocupado porque no lo recordaran

-No te conocemos- dijo Phineas, cortando los pensamientos de Isabella e interponiéndose entre el extraño chico y la ojinegra. Su expresión era de puro rencor, si, Perry pudo notar esto y sonrió con malicia, de verdad estar peleando con Doofenshmirtz le estaba afectando, una idea le recorrió la mente y no pudo evitar llevarla a cabo

-Oh dios mío, nunca me imagine ver esto- Tomo a Isabella por la cintura y la situó a un lado de el, sin dejar de abrazarla- Si, definitivamente creí que seria imposible ver a Phineas Flinn celoso.-

Todos los presentes observaron la escena, sin atinar a nada más que abrir la boca.

Isabella se quedo en shock, mientras Phineas se sonrojo, eso le indico a Perry que estaba funcionando su plan.

-Isabella dime, ¿el es tu novio?- giro hacia la chica viéndola nuevamente de frente, ella solo negó automáticamente lo que le indico a Perry acercarse más – Entonces ¿no tienes idea de por qué esta celoso?-La misma acción, Perry se acerco mas y mas- Dime, ¿a ti te gusto? Porque- Se le acercó aun más, estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella y le sonrió coquetamente al momento de arquear una ceja- Tu eres muy linda- dijo seductoramente.

Isabella y Phineas se tornaron rojos, pero esa era la forma de mostrar el enojo de Phineas.

-SUELTALA- Phineas grito, estaba furioso-Tú no puedes hablarle de esa manera porque…_que estoy diciendo, ese tipo me está sacando de quicio contrólate Phineas, di algo rápido para hacer que se separen sin decir lo que sientes. _Porque ni siquiera te conocemos

Perry se alejo de Isabella y dejo de sonreír, al instante el pelirrojo se situó al lado de la única chica del grupo

-Tienes toda la razón Phineas. Lo siento, mi nombre es Perry el orni…_TONTO, no puedes decirles eso, inventa algo rápido o ellos podrían…-_

-¿Te llamas Perry Elorni?-Hablo saliendo de su estupefacción el nerd del grupo

-Eeee ¿si?

-No te recuerdo- le dijo el bravucón

-Este si, me imagino ¡_Ya se! _¡Me imagino!- Dijo en un grito- Yo era amigo de Candace, cuando ustedes apenas tenían, no lo sé 4 o 5 años-

-Me convence- Dijo el británico del grupo- En ese tiempo yo ya había llegado-

-_Genial, se lo creen, eso me da más tiempo con ellos. Phineas es un tonto. Mientras este en esta forma lo ayudare con Isabella y a Ferb con… no sé, pero lo averiguare. Sera entretenido esperar el antídoto de Doofenshmirtz, Espera ¿ que se supone tenía que hacer al venir aquí?- ¡_Es cierto! ¡La comida!__

* * *

_Comentarios?_


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Ayuda?

_qui esta la respuesta a la duda de Alquimistaarcano77:_

_Perry, Jeremy-19_

_Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet-15_

_Ferb, Buford-16_

_Candace, Vanessa-18_

_Los adultos, bueno, supongo que no importan porque entre ellos no tendra nada que ver su edad_

_Y ahora continuamos, abrazos a todos _(_^_^_)

_**3.- ¿Ayudar?**_

**-**¿Comida?- Pregunto el Indu

-Si comida, Isabella querida- Dijo siguiendo con su plan, tomo su mano entre las suyas aciendo que se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, lanzándole una mirada suplicante- ¿Podrias ayudarme a preparar algo de comida? Solo dime que hacer porque no voi a permitir que tus finas y delicadas manos se lastimen- se acerco a su anterior posición, a centímetros de la chica, sintiendo la mirada rencorosa de Phineas en su espalda, acercándose de improviso nuevamente a la chica- Amenos claro, que no quieras, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada-

Isabella estaba dudando, podía ver a espaldas del chico a sus amigos, y la mirada que Phineas les estaba en ese instante todo lo que sentía por el y se aparto del chico, defendiendo su amor por Phineas

-Claro, yo lo preparare, espera aquí-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, tus manos son demasiado hermosas _Valla,no se que rallos estoy diciendo, pero que bueno soy en esto.  
Quizas pueda entretenerma mas de lo que esperaba _Como para permitir siquiera que se arriesguen a quemar o cortar-

-No no enserio, te lo pido dejame ayudarte-

-Esta bien-Accedio-

La morena entro a la casa y en cuanto cerro la puerta Phineas se acerco a Perry.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre si de otro tema, mientras Phineas quería respuestas del desconocido

-Perry-Lo llamo el chico con la voz firme-¿Qué quieres con Isabella?

Perry se volteo hacia el chico y sonrio, no era una de esas sonrisas que había adquirido de Doofenshmirtz, era sincera y esto ablando un poco el enojo del pelirrojo

-Tranquilo Phineas-Comenzo tranquilo- Estate tranquilo, Isabella es una chica muy linda ¿sabes? pero estate seguro que nunca le haría daño

-Sabes- Solto en un suspiro- Yo últimamente he sentido algo muy extraño al ver a Isabella y no me agrado nada que la ayas tratado de esa forma sin siquiera presentarte-

Perry solo solto una carcajada, el joven que tenia enfrente lo sorprendia, siendo un genio, habiendo descubierto la atlantida, vida en marte, habiendo construido un sinnúmero de cosas no se podía dar cuenta de que lo que sentía por su amiga hera amor

-Oh, pequeño, eso que sientes seguramente son ganas de correr a ella y abrazarla, y decirle que la quieres, eso se llama amor Phineas, y viendo que Isabella regresa-Extendio su mano hacia el joven con una sonrisa en los labios- Que gane el mejor

-Aquí tienes Perry, te calente algo del restaurante-

.Oh, gracias mi querida Isabella, tengo que despedirme chicos, ai que adiós- Nuevamente tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, como un caballero Ingles-En especial a ti, querida Isabella.

Perry solo camino hasta la salida y cuando paso junto a Phineas le susurro

-Comienza a demostrarcelo Flinn-

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Doofenshmirtz, sintiéndose observado nuevamente por las chicas, entonces comenzó a oir lo que murmuraban

_Que guapo es. ¿Sera soltero?. Que lindo cabello. Se ve tan rebelde_

Yegando al departamento de Doofenshmirtz, este lo regaño

-¿Por que has tardado tanto? solo fuiste por comida-

-Tranquilo doc. solo estaba ayudando a unos amigos-

-¿ayudando?, eres raro Perry el um... ¿Humano?-

-Si, asi es, _Ayudarlos sera genial, lastima que los preocupare tanto al no presentarme por un tiempo...-_

* * *

_Bieeen, comentarios?_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Ferb y Vanessa?

_OOOHHH, la primera parte del Ferbessa_

_Perdon por no subirlo antes, pero esque estube en semana de examenes y expociciones y tareas integradoras y y Aaaahh demasiada presioon  
Pero en fin, aqui esta el otro cap..._

_¿Por que todos los titulos son preguntas?_

_**3.- ¿Ferb y Vanessa?**_

**-**Aaahhu-.

Era ya la tercera vez que el nuevo muchacho boztesaba. Estaba acostado en el suelo con el sombrero tapandole la cara, a unos centimetros de donde estaba sentado investiando Doofenshmirtz, le parecia totalmente aburrido verlo, escribiendo algo, tachandolo, borrando, mezclando unpar de cosas en tubos de ensayo, arrancando la oja, aciendola bolita y arrojandola al cubo de basura, que ya estaba mad que lleno.

- ¿Cuanto crees que falte?- Le dijo, icorprandose un poco y dejando caer su sombrero sobre su regazo - Llevas mas de cuatro horas trbajando-

Doofenshmirtz se levanto de su silla y revolvio un poco su cabello- No lo se- Esto dejo un poco molesto a Perry, el cientifico se fue a la cocina y regreso con una botella de agua -Quizas uno o dos- Y bebio todo el contenido de la botella -¿Alguna vez e he ablado de lo grandiosa que es el agua?

-Si ya lo has echo- Dijo rodando los ojos y recordando la vez que bebio mas de tres botellas -¿Pero uno o dos que?-

-Mmm...tal vez tres- y acto seguido volvio a su silla, continuando una ecuacion inconclusa

-Aaaa- Solto un suspiro - Ire a dar un paseo- Grito el ornitorrinco, tomando las llaves del deparamento y saliendo por la puerta

-Recoge a Vanessa cuando vuelvas- alcanzo a oir gritar al cientifico

Camino por una larga calle, aun oyendo a las muchachas hablar sobre el, alugunas se acercaban a el pero ninguna le parecia atractiva, olo respondia a sus coqueteos con la intencion de practicar para seguir con su farza -_Quizas a Ferb le guste alguna chica- _Penso, pero la pregunta era quien.  
Siguiendo con el asunto de practicar podia ver claramente como algunas se ruborizaban y otras daban una sonrisa para ir junto a sus amias dando grititos y pequeños saltos.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la escuela de Vanessa y la pudo divisar, peleando con su novio Jonny

-No Jonny-  
-Pero todo el mundo lo hace-  
-Pues yo no soy todo el mundo-  
-Por favor Vanessa- La tomo de las manos y la acerco aciasi.  
-Sueltame-

Eso encendio a Perry, se acerco al sujeto y le atezo un golpe en la nariz, atrayendo a vaneza asia si a modo de proteccion

-La dama dijo que la soltaras-  
-¿Quien te crees que eres?-  
-Su guardaespaldas- Dijo, y dirijiendose a la chica continuo -Tu padre mi pidio que viniera por ti-  
-Gracias, vamos rapido- Lo tomo de la mano y se alejo rapidamente de ahi.

Ya en marcha perry noto que no era el camino a la casa del farmaceutico.

-Esta no es la direccion-  
-Lo se, pero quiero pasar a ver a unos amigos- Le contesto -Es extraño que nisiquiera se quien eres y te estoy dejando venir con migo-  
- Oh, lo siento- se paro frente a ella e invento rapidamente una nueva mentira... que suerte que su eneamigo le habia contado practicamente toda su vida. -Perry Elorni para servirte- Se inclino ante ella en una reverencia -Mi padre fue el gnomo-compañero del tuyo y vine aqui para estudiar  
-Que bien- le dijo detenendose en un parque -Mira, llegamos, espera aqui-

La observo acerarce a un arbol y observo salir a un chico un poco mas alto que ella, era de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos, cmisa... y pantalon... y y ¡Ooh por Dios!, ese chico era nadie mas que el mismo Ferb Fletcher.

-¿Vanessa y Ferb?- estaba anonadado, pero enseguida sonrio, una maligna y picara sonrisa, ya sabia como ayudar a su dueño y nada en el mundo podria evitarlo

-Te hare feliz Fletcher-...

* * *

_Comentarios?_


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Lincatropo?

_De nuevo yo aqui y a molestar _T.T.

_NOTA: Un lincatropo es un ser mitologico que se convierte en animal siendo un humano y viceversa pero con condiciones especificas como el clima o el tiempo_

**_¿Lincátropo?_**

Despues de observar a Ferb y a Vanessa conversando Perry se tomo su tiempo y se fue a tomar un helado, hablo con el dueño del local y se consiguio un empleo, despues de todo si iba a seguir con su maligno plan nesesitaria dinero para salir con Isabella y Vanessa, por lo menos ahora podria invitarlas a dar una vuelta e invitarles un helado.

Cuando volvio pudo ver la despedida de los dos presentes y enseguida un rubor en la cara del pequeño ingles. Vanessa se acerco hacia el y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de la madre de la susodicha

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-Para nada linda, no tienes que excusarte por verte con tu novio-

-El no es mi novio- Agrego la gotica con un leve ruvor en las mejillas; a lo que Perry sonrio, juntarlos iba a ser mas dificil y entretenido que con Phineas e Isabella.

-Que lastima, arian una linda pareja- Dijo al momento que llegaban al pie de la colina en la que se encontraba la casa

Perry se dio la media vuelta y lo ultimo que pudo ver de la chica fue un nuevo color rojizo.

Camino hacia la casa del cuentifico y nuevamente los comentarios sobre su velleza, al llegar se fue directo al cuarto que Vanessa usaba cada vez que iba.

Se acosto sobre la cama pero sintio un bulto en la espalda, se levanto, no vio nada asi que le resto importacia pero al intentarlo de nuevo alli estaba el bulto, miro a la cama y nada, miro al suelo y nada otra vez pero al ver su espalda...

-Aaahh-

-Que te ocurre?- llego el cientifico

-Mira esto- dijo volviendo la espalda y revelando que tras el se allava ni mas ni menos que una cola. Una perfecta cola de ornitorrinco

-Mmm parece que la pocion te convirtio en un lincatropo lo que significa que tu...-

-Se lo que significa, pero que se supone que aga?-

-No lo se, irte a tu casa o algo asi no?-

-_porlomenos si podre ir a casa, que alivio...-_

* * *

_Lo siento, lo hice desde un iPod, se que es muy corto_

_Comentarios?_


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Charla entre hermanos?

Alquimistaarcano77, La_ respuesta a tu pregunta es el tiempo, perry no es en si un lincatropo, sino una especie de, que divide sus transformaciones en 2 al dia, cada 12 horas d es humano(am-pm) y d ornitorrinco (pm-am)_

_Y un nuevo cap._

**_¿Charla entre hermanos?_**

-Bueno Perry, ve a mi habitacion y espera a terminar tu transformacion-

- De acuerdo doc, solo esperare a que sea muy tarde para venir y que usted me ayude a averiguar que es lo que me hace cambiar de forma-

Y tras decir esto se fue al cuarto, cuando el reloc marcaba las 5:58 comenzo a sentir mucho sueño y se recosto, despues de tido, ¿que daño podria causarle unna pequeña siesta?

Y lo hizo, se durmio y minutos despues se levanto, se sentia mas cubierto y ligero, miro a su alrededor y se vio a si mismo cubierto por ¿ropa? Si, al parecer avia acabado, miro el reloc 6:05 ¿tan poco habia dormido? Bueno, no importaba mucho, porque ya no sentia ni un poco de sueño.

Salio y observo a Doofenshmirtz durmiendo, junto a una foto de su exesposa Charline. Miro a un muro y vio un antiguo retrato familiar, muy antiguo como para que Vanessa estubiera en brazos de Charline, a ellos no podia alludarlos, por mas que el mismo quisiese a pesar de que en verdad se veian muy bien los tres juntos.

Salio del edificio, por la pequeña puerta que Hainz habia colocado y quedado atrapado

Al llegara su casa el reloc ya marcaba las 6:45 y Phineas y Ferb ya estaban acabando de hacer sus deberes, despues de todo la escuela no es solo ir y estudiar.

Paso un buen momento con ellos, vieron tele, jugaron un juego, en un descuido fue "raptado" por Candace y victima de sus mimos secretos, por cierto ¿Que desearia ella? En fin, ceno con ellos y su familia.

A la hora de dormir fue con sus amos, les alludo a arroparse y por increible que pareciera recordo todo acerca de ese dia, un grandioso sabado, pero al momento de acurrucarsele al pelirrojo lo allo suspirar

-Aaahh-

-¿Phineas?-

-Lo siento Ferb, pero podria hablar con tigo, es decir, como una... Una charla entre hermanos-

El ingles no contesto, solo se sento en la cama en señal de aceptacion, Phineas lo imito

-Veras, desde hace un tiempo yo...-

-Es sobre Isabella ¿no? y sobre Perry-

-Pero como lo sabes-

-Charla de hermanos ¿No? , habla hermano-

_-Esto me va a alludar mucho mas de lo que siquiera hubiera imaginado, Phineas y Ferb, tantos años de cariño que les compensare en unos dias...-_

* * *

_Lo siento, este tambien va de iPod_

_Comentarios?_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Que para quien?

_Y otro mas_

_¿Cuantos van a ser? NO TENGO IDEA, pero creo que seran... muchos_

_Por cierto tengo dos posibles historias pero diganme... ¿Pinky es hembra o macho?_

**_8.-¿Que para quien?_**

-Emmm... bueno, yo...- Comenzo nervioso- Yo no se como explicarlo-

-Como te sentiste, por ejemplo cuando Perry...-

-Crrrr-

-Tu no perry, cuando el se le acerco demasiado a Isabella-

-Pues bueno, me senti muy mal, sentia ganas de llorar porque Isabella no se movia y tambien tenia muchas ganas de gritar y golpearlo-

-Bien, y cuando la vez-

-Cuando la veo tengo ganas de ir a abrrazarla y saludaarla, es mas, cuando volvimos a clases no pude controlarme, todo el tiempo estube viendola, incluso cuando jugamos footboll no podia esquibar a los demas por verla jugar boleiboll.-

-Y desde cuando te sientes asi-

-Bueno, la primera vez que quise ir y abrazarla fue en Paris, pero solo queria cumplir la apuesta, despues en casa ya no pude resistir y le tome varias veces la mano y... O por Dios, Ferb hermano, eres un genio-

Ferb no contesto, solo se recosto y estiro la mano para ver el reloj, ¿11:30?, bueno en fin, coloco el reloj en su llugar de nuevo y trato de dormie, pronto escucho total silencio, solo interrumpido por la tranquila y pausada respiracion de su hermano.

Vio a Perry moverce un poco y levantarce de la cama de Phineas, para luego recostarce junto a el

-Ahhh Perry, si yo pudirea estar con Vanessa al igual que Phineas e Isabella-

Perry abrio los ojos y se fijo en el chico, bueno, solo los abrio porque no lo miraba a el,¿de verdad el peliverde estaba hablando?, y aun mas impotante le decia exactamente lo que el queria saber

-Si solo tuviera la minima posibilidad de estar con ella, ella nunca se fijaria en mi, y aunque existiera la minima posibilidad de que lo hisiera, nunca podriamos ser felizes, porque ella es mayor que yo-

Perry no cabia en su asombro, su callado dueño le estaba hablando.

-¿Sabes?, recuerdo cuando la conoci a la perfeccion. Isabella estaba enferma de las anginas y Phineas me pidio que fuerapor unos planos, y bueno, entre a la tienda y los pedi, entonces ella entro, era hermoza, nunca habia visto una chica tan linda en mi vida, ella me saludo y yo no pude ni responderle, cuando la encargada le entrego unos planos y se fue. Cuando la volvi a ver estaba buscandoalgo para su padre y la ayude, aunque al principio no queria mi ayuda, pero terminamos siendo amigos, y despues en Tokio callo de la nada y estube a punto de decirle todo en Paris, pero llego su padre y se fue, pero ya es suficiente, buenas noches perry-

El susodicho espero a que Ferb roncara para salir del cuarto, y de la casa, pero en la cocina se topo con Candace, callendole nuevamente encima un vaso de agua.

-Perry, ola te avia extranado mucho en la univercidad. ¿Sabes?, espero ver a Geremy pronto, y sobretodo desearia solo una cosa, que me pidiera ser su esposa-

Y asi como la vio desaparecio, dando suspiros y repitiendo Geremy

_-Cada quien para su cada cual, pero en este caso es cada cosa para cada quien-_

Y con una sonrisa salio de la casa, dispuesto a retrasar la investigacion cuanto fuera nesesario para ser el hado madrino de su querida familia

* * *

_Comentarios? (eso incluye dudas e ideas y todo lo que se les ocurra)_


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Perryciento?

_**9 ¿Perryciento?**_

Perry continuo con su camino, tenia que llegar con Doofenshmirtz, no tenia prisa puesto que apesar de que fuera muy noche y supiera defenderce, no queria herir a nadie asi que apresuro un poco el paso.

Entro por la puertecilla y vio al cientifico, dormido en el sofa aun con la foto en la mano, bueno, porlomenos se habia movido al sofa en lugar de seguir dormido en la mesa de trabajo.

-Mm... 5:58 Pobre,mejor lo dejare dormir un pico mas. UN MOMENTO... ¿Estoy hablando? Aghh que sueño, dormire unnpoco, no se dara cuenta si es solo un momento-

6:10

-Ahaam-

-Mmhh?-

-Buenos dias perryciento-

-¿Pero que...?

-Parecw que te dormiste sobre mi-

-Hora... ¿6:11? Me dormi siendo ornitorrinco y heran las 6-

-Ayer tu transformacion comenzo a las 6 y ahora te transformas a las 6 ... Lo tengo, de verdad eres Perryciento-

-No entiendo-

-Veras, en realidad es muy simple te transformas cada 12 horas, al parecer a las 6-

Los dos conenzaron a hablar, pronto el cientifico volvio a sus investigaciones y el joven no tubo mas opcion que salir a caminar. Porlomenos ya se estaba acostumbrando a los murmuyos t tenia tiempo, su trabajo iniciaba a las 3, solo eran las 10, ira ver a loa chicos no tendria sentido, pues era muy temprano, talvez deberia investigar algo sobre Isabella, pero como...

-Ujhhhh-

-Aaghh-

Ahora se encontraba frente a una joyeria y acababa de chocar con alguien

-lo siento-

-No. Hay problema, solo queria ver los anillos, por sierto, me llamo Jeremy, Jeremy Jhonnson- dijo el rubio estirando su mano

-Perry Elorni- correspondio al saludo

-Raro nombre, bueno nos vemos- Dijo alejandose despidiendose con la mano

-Adios- dijo el exornotorrinco

Al parecer, a candace no habia que ayudarla, Jeremy y ella habian sido novios desde hace años y quizas solo le ayudaria al chico a atreverce.

¿En que estaba antes? Ahh suerto, investigar a Isabella pero como...

En ese momento paso frente a el un camion de comida para perros

-Mmm esto me recuerda a algo ¿Pero a que?-

Siguio su camino sin rumbo y vio una tienda

-Mmm "Pink" lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...-

Finalmente lo revordo gracias a un perro que paso persiguiendo a un garo

-Perro, pink, pink... !PINKY¡ El vive con Isabella, el deve saber algo-

Y yacon un rimbo fijo comenzo a caminar decidido, el perrito lo iba a alludar quiciera o no, no por el, sino por Isabella, pues el devia quererla igual que el a su familia.

_-Voi a ir por ti cachorrito...-_

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews_

_Comentarios?_


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Que le aras?

_No les mantire, tarde en actualizar porque me dio flojera, a los 14 años te tomas muy encerio las amenazas de tu madre diciendote YA A FIN DE AÑO: "Espero que saques mejores calficaciones que el bimestre pasado, sino olvidate del iPod y ni pienses que te vuelvo a dejar ir a tus fiestesitas". Ademas, estube recordando mi infancia, ultimamente he estado viendo las caricaturas que me hacian feliz, las sombrias aventuras de billy y mandy, hey arnold, pinky y cerebro, kablam, treicy mcbean, malo con carne, entre otros y aseguro, que me dan lastima los niños que creceran viendo estas birrias de caricatura estupidas y monotonas, a exepcion de algunas claro esta_

_Pero en fin, espero compensarlo con este, y un "bonus" que se me ocurrio como a las 4 de la madrugada_

**_10 ¿Que le harás?_**

Llego corriendo a la casa de la pelinegra y paso al patio trasero, se escabullo como pudo a uno de los túneles secretos, en el momento justo, pues Pinky estaba recibiendo su misión

-Buenos días agente Pinky, la ha estado adquiriendo artículos extraños, una tonelada de camarones, dos quilos de jitomates, ajos, muuuchos ajos y am ajam...-La dirigente se sonrojo- Una cosita cuadrada de eje... de plástico-

Pinky no tuvo idea del porque de la reacción, pero en cambio Perry tenia la perfecta conciencia del porque, hace rato una muchacha lo detuvo, estaba afuera de una farmacia y le pregunto si quería entrar a la última clase del día, el consiente de que se trataba, dijo que sí.  
Imaginen su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba el pequeño cuadrito.

Pinky no le dio mayor importancia y apago el monitor, se estaba poniendo un casco blanco con un franja rosa, cuando Perry salto a su encuentro

-Pinkyyy- Grito saltando hacia el cachorro, como un tigre saltando al ataque de un animal pequeño, podría ser una liebre.  
El cachorro sintió morir cuando al darse la vuelta un humano le cayó encima como un león saltando y sorprendiendo a una gacela muy pequeña

-Ahuuu arg arg auur-Ladraba el cachorro en cuanto sintió al intruso sobre el

-Pinky Pinky tranquilo amigo, soy yo, Perry...-

Pinky se detuvo cuando ollo ese nombre. Observo cuidadosamente al muchacho, su cabello era del color exacto que el pelaje de Perry, y sus franjas iguales a su pico. Sus ojos eran profundos, cafés intensos y se notaba una pequeña perturbación en ellos.

-Uraaurg?-

-Si, amigo soy yo, pero en este momento necesito tu ayuda-Y comenzó a contarle su historia-, así que deja ya de hablar como perro y escucha, necesito que me digas ¿Isabella, que es exactamente lo que siente por Phineas?-

Pinky supo entonces a lo que se refería, y por supuesto que lo ayudaría, era su dueña, y el su protector, además, podía sentir la intensidad de sus sentimientos cuando hablaba de Phineas en la noche, o cuando recitaba un poema para el...

_**Flashback**_

_-Buenos días- Dijo dirigiéndose a un perico verde, un par de años mayor que él si se volvieran humanos _

_-Ah, hola Pinky-_

_-Cielos, que noche, Isabella me hablo de Phineas y escribió un poema para el-_

_-Jajaja, déjame decirte algo- El cachorro solo tomo una taza de leche para perros y se volvió a él en señal de escucharlo- Hace algún tiempo yo tuve una dueña muy peculiar, ¿Su nombre? Helga Geraldine Pataki. Ella era muy curiosa, su cabello siempre iba recogido en dos coletas y con un moño rosa. Ella era muy tímida, y lo ocultaba con una actitud huraña y malhumorada, pero ella sentía un gran amor hacia un chico llamado Arnold .Un día aprendí uno de sus poemas y Salí de la casa.- Pinky miraba al ave entretenido, este suspiro- Ahhh, jajajaja los problemas que cause…-_

_-Y que paso con ellos?-Pregunto Pinky mas metido que nunca_

_-Bueno… hace poco volví por un tiempo ya sabes, por el invierno, y pude ver una estatua para el tal Arnold, que al parecer salvo a su vecindario. Después escuche que Arnold y Helga estarían en un lugar llamado San Lorenzo, y que iban a visitar a los padres de este, para presentarle a su pequeño nieto…-_

_**Flashback**_

En ese momento comprendió a Perry, quizás Phineas y Ferb hablaban sobre las cihcas que les gustaban

-Aur ruaar arg guaau auu-

-No te entiendo-

Perry se desespero, no entendía ni una palabra, bueno, ladrido…Un momento, tuvo una idea, el secuestro de un animal no podía ser grave, porlomenos por un día.

Sonrió con malicia, se le estaba dando muy bien eso de pensar como Doofenshmirtz, tomo un saco de dentro de su sombrero y miro a Pinky, que asustado retrocedió

-Ven aquí cachorrito…-

**Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados**

_Clic, clic_

Heinz vio entrar a Perry con un saco

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué tienes hay?  
-…-

No pudo negar sentirse orgulloso al ver como del saco sacaba un cachorro ¿rosado? y sonreía con malicia, tomando una jeringa con el extraño zumo naranja

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?  
-… Nada peligroso…-Sonrió con un deje de malicia-espero

Doofenshmirtz estaba contento… tal vez si permitiría que Vanessa se interesase por "uno bueno"…

* * *

_Comentarios?_


	11. BONUS

_***B*O*N*U*S***_

_**CELOS**_

_En que estas pensando, ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS HACE 5 MINUTOS?, en que has estado pensando desde que la viste con un chico que no fueras tu o... VALLA, ni siquiera la imaginas con tu propio hermano_ -Medio hermano- ,_ ni siquiera piensas en verla siquiera hablando con ningún otro niño, o chico, no quieres verla interesada en nadie, ni que algún idiota dispuesto a ser golpeado por ti la mire ¡POR DIOS! No quieres ni verla junto a su amigo Fernando, a sabiendas que el no esta interesado en ninguna niña de la escuela o del barrio, ¡QUE NO ESTA INTERESADO EN UNA MUJER!_

_Sabes muy bien que no debes hacerlo, debes controlarte, ignorar tus impulsos, ¡DESHACERTE DE LAS GANAS QUE TIENES DE IR FRENTE A ESE ESTUPIDO Y PARTIRLE LA CARA! Pero no puedes, una idea ronda tu cabeza, ¿Todo porque? Por verla besarse con el, el chico mas guapo de la escuela, por el que cualquier otra chica se desmayaría solo de que le hablara, estas celoso por el...-_Su novio- _Pero ella no es como ninguna otra chica ¿Cierto? Eres un estúpido, las tenias y no puedes perdonarte el perderla._

_Y aun más, sabes que no se quieren, él siempre ha sido un chico perfecto, bueno en gimnasia, bueno en las matemáticas, en la física, en historia ¡EN LA ESCUELA!, además guapo, educado, todo un sueño. Él le propuso un trato, fingieran ser pareja para ganar votos para el rey y Reyna del baile escolar, ganarían popularidad, y le daría puntos extra para poder entrar a la universidad de astrofísica a la que quería entrar._

_Pero dios ¿¡POR QUE TENIAN QUE ACTUAR TAN JODIDAMENTE BIEN!, la escena que acabas de ver, no la soportas, fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Quién se cree el, llegando para tomarla por la espalda?, tomándole la cintura y las manos, dándole un beso en el cachete diciéndole esa tontería -_"Hola mi amor"Bah, que estupidez-_ Tranquilízate chico, son los celos que están pensando por ti, quieto chico, alto, alto, siéntate, ¡NO,NO,NO! -_ ¡SI,SI,SI!

_Pero aun así, no es posible lo que estas pensando, esa hambre de sus labios, hambre de ella, saberla tuya a pesar de que no lo es, quizás alguna vez lo fue pero ahora…-__¡CALLATE!-__ Esta bien, como quieras, pero aun así no me lo quiero creer, ni siquiera imagine que algún día el correcto, el bueno y santo Phineas Flinn estuviera por lómenos pensando en ir, golpear a Eric y arrastrarla a los lavabos, para besarla con voracidad y ansias, demostrarle todo lo que sientes con brusquedad sin darle tiempo de reprocharte, de rechazarte, levantarle la falda del uniforme y acariciar sus muslos, morderla dejándole marcas que prueben al mundo y a ti mismo el hecho de que Isabella García Shapiro es tuya…__-Y de nadie mas- __**DIJO CIERTO NIÑO PELIROJO ACERCANDOCE HACIA LA "FELIZ PAREJA"**_


	12. Chapter 11 ¿Que me hiciste?

_**11 ¿Qué me hiciste?**_

Pinky se levanto, algo mareado, se toco la cabeza y buscando sus orejas se altero, abrio los ojos al maximo cuando se paro apresuradamente al baño y grito, grito a todo pulmon, ¿Que rayos le habia pasado?, lo ultimo que recuerda era a Perry metiendolo en un sac... PERRY, cobarde, se aprovecho de su forma y quiso que el sufriera tambien  
No lo soporto, se mojo la cara y salio afuera de la habitacion, y entonces vio a un hombre de bata blanca

Doofenshmirtz miro al chico, era muy parecido a perry, piel blanca, ojos profundos y el cabello extraño, color rosa palido,casi blanco, que extrañamente le quedaba muy bien-Veo que despertaste, no me sorprende tu...- dijo desviando la mirada - falta de ropa, a Perry le paso exactamente lo mismo-

-Ropa?- Dijo bajando la vista, de inmediato tomo su sombrero y se cubrio

-No te preocupes, Perry te dejo algo de ropa en el cuarto antes de irce-

Pinky entro al cuarto, pensando mil maldiciones para el otro chico, cuando vio su ropa no le parecio mal: Un pantalon de vestir azul, al igual que su cabello y una camisa blanca con corbata negra, era un atuendo muy parecido al que Perry tenia

-Tipico de el- Ento el doctor al cuarto, encontrando al muchacho ya bestido mirandose al espejo- Quiere que digas que eres su hermano "Pinky ElOrni"-

-ElOrni?-

-Me dijo que serian tres hermanos, y fue a buscar a Peterel Panda para ello, siendo humanos tu tienes 17, Perry 19 y Piter tendria alrededor de 39-

-¿Que planea hacer?-

-Me dijo que estaba trbajando en una heladeria y que fueras a preguntar por el al parque central-

Sin saber contestar salio y se dirigio al parque, como con Perry, las chicas le coquetean, pero al parecer Pinky es un chico muy timido, porque al instante su pequeño y angelical rostro, se cubre de un intenso rubor.

Y asi va caminando asta que encuentra la dichosa heladeria, el señor muy amable le dice que por supuesto le dara trabajo, despues de todo, un hermano de Perry debe ser tan trabajador como el

Al cabo de un rato se encuentra aburrido, caminando por el parque pudo divisar a un pequeño grupo sentado, tomando un helado y pudo ver a...

-¡PERRY!- grito avalanzandose sobre el sin importar las miradas de los demas presentes- ¡DESGRACIADO, COMO TE ATREVISTE!¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto?- Dijo tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa y la corbata

Perry solo lo miro y comenzo a carcajearce -Jajajaja, calmate hermanito jajaja, no es para tanto solo te consegui un empleo jajaja-pero al abrasarlo le susurro algo -_Te lo explico luego _Mira, te presento a mis amigos, ellos son Phineas,Ferb,Buford,Baljeet y la hermoza Isabella-

-¿Hermano?-  
-Si, se llama Pynik pero pueden decirle Pinky, ohh y tambien tenemos un hermano mayor, se llama Peter-  
A Pinky se le ocurrio una gran forma de fastidiarlo, Peter el panda descubrio su punto debil el dia que se hicieron amigos  
-¿Quieren saber como se llama mi hermanito?-Dijo siendo muy tierno, Perry no entendio, pero lo descubrio muy tarde- Bueno mi adorado hermanito se llama P.A.T.R.I.C.K-

Perry odiaba ese nombre, desde el dia que Peter lo llamo asi lo detestaba

-Oye Patrick estas bien?- Dijo inocentemente el excahorrito

-TE VOY A MATAR- grito tomandolo por el cuello

-Se nota que son hermanos- Dijo Buford

-Que extraños nombres- Dijo Baljeet

-Que lindos son- Exclamo Isabella, haciendo que todos la miraran -S-se ve que se quieren mucho- se apresuro a decir avergonzada

_-Ojala yo te pareciera lindo- _Penso un triste Phineas...

* * *

_NOTA: El nombre de Pinky se pronuncia Painik_

_COMENTARIOS?_


	13. Chapter 12 ¿Es ella?

_**11 ¿Es ella?**_

Al otro lado del parque habia una fiesta, una reunion familiar al parecer, habia mucha mucha gente, porlocual habia una enorme cazuela de... ¿caldo?

-Valla tia, el caldo de camarones sabe muuy bien-  
-Que bueno que te gusto Jhonny, pero...-La señora miro acia los lados y le entrego algo que hizo sonrojarce al chico- Quiero que si llegas a hacer eso en la fiesta a la que vas a ir te ¿protejas esta bien?

-S-si ti-tia te lo pro-prometo- Dijo un chico punk, el mismo que habia golpeado Perry...

-Oigan, miren ¡Oye Vecina!-

Todos voltearon a ver a donde se estaba dirijiendo Perry  
-Amigos, les quiero presentar a Vanessa-  
-¿De que estas hablando Perry- corto el silencio Isabella-Nosotros ya la conociamos  
Esto dejo a un Perry sintiendose el orni...Humano mas tonto del mundo  
-oh lo siento linda, yo no lo sabia, Vanessa,te quedaras con nosotros a comer  
-Esta bien-

Ferb se sintio enrojecer, su clara(y hermosa y adorable y aahhhrr) piel se encontraba roja, a mas no poder, Vanessa se encontraba a cerca de el, saludaba a todos con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Ferb- dijo dandole un pequeño beso y sentandoce a su lado, como de costumbre, el peliverde no contesto, solo levanto la mano despues de unos segundos, que nadie noto cuando abrio ls ojos en señal de esperanza, nadie noto eso, nadie exepto un chico de ojos azules y pelo claro

Todos estaban felizes, ¿Como no estarlo? era un tibio dia, Buford y Baljeet jugaban con un freezbee junto con Perry y Pinky, Phineas e Isabella estaban hablando de a saber que cosas y mientras tanto, en la sombra de un arbol se encontraban Vanessa y Ferb...

-Entonces ese des... perdon, Jhonny te intento...-  
-Si Ferb, lo reconozco, tenias razon, lamento haberme enojado contigo cuando me dijiste que el era como todos los chicos- Dijo al borde del llanto  
-Ya, ya, no hay por que sentirce mal- Dijo acercandose a ella, que encogio las rodillas abrazandose a si misma  
-Sabes Ferb, es extraño...- Esto logro llamar la atencion del chico, que se sento un poco mas cerca de ella soltandola y pasando su brazo por los hombros- Eres extraño...-  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
-Tu normalmente no hablas, pero cuando saco temas como este...-  
-¿Acaso preferirias que solo me callara y escuchara?

Vanessa lo penso un poco, verdaderamente lo que ella queria era que Ferb hablara mas siempre.

-No, lo siento, asi esta bien-  
-Pero cambia de tema, no te puedes lamentar toda tu vida un pequeño error-

-**VANESSA Y FERB, ESTAN SENTADOS, BAJO UN ARBOL B.E.S.A.N.D.O.S.E UUUHHH-**

Escucharon, y al instante se sonrojaron, Buford, Perry y Pinky podrian ser muy divertidos o muy molestos

-Jajajaja, bueno chicos, es hora de ir a casa, Vanessa, disculpa pero debo pedirle a Ferb que te acompañe-  
-No hay probleam, adios chicos- Dijo despidiendose, con ferb caminando tras ella  
-Ahhh,Bueno Pinky, podrias acompañarlos a su casa, y por fabor, cuida a la hermoza Isabella por mi- Dijo tomando la mano de Isabella, besandola y dandosela a Pinky  
-S-si c-claro Patrick- Dijo el chico, con un notable sonrojo por parte de el y de la chica, que provoco una mala mirada de Phineas  
-Bueno, yo te veo mas tarde, ire a buscar a Peter-

Paso el tiempo y ahora ambos chicos se encontraban viendo la T.V. en la casa de Doofenshmirtz, que habia salido para comprar algunas cosas

-¿Yvien?-  
-Que cosa-  
-No te agas el tonto Perry, pude notarlo en la mirada de Ferb, se perdio en ella, no me lo nieges-  
-...-Perry penso un segundo- Si,... Es ella-...

* * *

_COMENTARIOS?_


	14. Chapter 13 ¿Competencia?

_Y aquí estoy otra vez._

_De nuevo me perdí en la infancia viendo cada capítulo de Las sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandi y de Hey Arnold! y ahora planeo ver El laboratorio de Dexter, que quizás podría tardar más de la cuenta al buscar tooodos los capítulos, así que actualizo antes de perderme_

**_11 ¿Competencia?_**

Ahhh!, SABADO, el mejor día del universo, ¿Y porque no aprovechar el fin de semana?, después de todo mamá y papá salieron a un compromiso hasta Inglaterra, solo serian tres días, pero los aprovecharía al máximo, quizás una pijamada, o una cena con Jeremy o con sus amigas, tal vez solo sentarse y vagar en el sofá, obviamente no dudaría un segundo en hacer una fiesta, además, ya tenía casi 20 años, ya era toda una adulta, una señorita.

-¿Candace, estas ocupada?

Oh claro, ese podría ser un inconveniente, y no era el hecho de sus hermanos, ya eran mayores, ellos sabían llevar muy bien el ritmo de una fiesta, lo malo era Isabella y no porque no supiera pasársela bien en una fiesta, era una invitada, se estaba quedando en su casa, en su cuarto, y como buena anfitriona no podía hacer una fiesta de repente

-Claro que no Isabella- contesto, pero enseguida noto algo de tristeza en ella-¿Que te ocurre?

La más pequeña dio un suspiro y se sentó enfrente de la mayor, si bien ellas no eran nada Isabella siempre la considero una hermana mayor, un punto de apoyo, que la comprendiera de una manera distinta que una madre o su mejor amiga, y sin saberlo Candace sentía lo mismo por ella

-¿Se trata de Phineas quizás?- Soltó de golpe provocando un sonrojo en la morena

-S-si, es decir no, se trata de Perry-

-¿Que tiene que ver un ornitorrinco en todo esto?-

-No, el dice que era un amigo tuyo de la infancia, ¿Como se llamaba umm...pa- Patrick, si-

Candace no entendio, pero de su infancia no recordaba nada mas allá del Pato Momo, el día que su madre llego con Phineas en brazos, cuando llego con un hombre de acento gracioso y con un chiquillo peliverde, cuando su tía le prometió ser su dama de honor y cuando su madre se caso con el hombre gracioso, al que ahora orgullosamente le llamaba papá.

-Claro, pero ¿que ahí con él?-

-Le gusto, o porlomenos eso me da a entender, y él es lindo, pero me confunde, no puedo aclarar lo que siento por él, es como si tuviera que decidirme, además, ahora también esta su hermano Pinky, es demasiado tierno y adorable y yo...-

-Vamos, calma, cuéntamelo todo-

-Veras, hace unos minutos llegaron Perry y Pinky..

La chica le conto todo, desde el momento en el que Perry llego por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura, hasta el momento en el que Phineas exploto de celos, que en realidad no fue más allá de 30 segundos soportando el abrazo de Perry.

-Ven, vallamos a pasear, quede de verme con Stich en la heladería del parque-

-Está bien, vallamos, pero creo que deberíamos ir por delante- Dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida

Candace se paro y camino junto a la chica para la puerta y en el patio pudo ver a un alterado Phineas, hablando exageradamente con un chico de ojos cafés y cabello verde azuloso con franjas, no lo sé, ¿naranjas?, quizás el era su "amigo de la infancia", también vio a Ferb, Buford y Baljeet hablando con un chico de ojos azules y cabello de un rosa muy pálido. Honestamente y a su gusto, su hermanito tenía una muy buena competencia

* * *

_Comentarios?_


	15. Chapter 14 ¿Patrick?

_Alfin acabe otro momento de infancia_

_Perdon, perdon , lo se soy una desconciderada por no seguir y hacer planes como reencontrarme ayer con mi amiga o salir a coyotes el jueves pero ya bueno, no me regañen, a si, IMPORTANTE, aceptare las replicas solo por este cap, lo se, lo se soy una desalmada._

_SALUDOS_

**_11 ¿Patrick?_**

Un pequeño ornitorrinco se revolvio en su nido por ultima vez, antes de despertar, su madre estaba hablando con su padre, al pareser ya habian conseguido comida

- Ahhh, Patrick- Hablo su padre - Que bueno que despertaste, ven, tu madre acaba de terminar su caza-

-No soy Patrick- Dijo inocentemente,como un pequeño niño que pide un poco mas de postre, pero el mayor nisiquiera le presto atencion

-Cariño, deberias irte ya, tu hermano nunca llegaba tarde-Le dijo su madre.

El pequeño tomo el ultimo pesecito qe tenia en el tronco y comenzo a caminar hacia su entrenamiento, ¿Porque tenia que ir?, el nisiquiera queria volverce un agente secreto como su hermano, ¿Y desde cuando habia humanos en los bosques de Australia? Caminaba, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se atoro en una pequeña ramita

-Auch- Solto, esta bien, habia aceptado seguir los pasos de su hermano, ser entrenado desde el mismo momento en el que su hermano habia iniciado PERO DIOS ¿Cuando acepto que le pusieran un collar?, y no es que estubiera mal o feo, era un pequeño collar de cuero o algo asi, negro con una pequeña franja verde,no lo ahorcaba, no se caia, estaba bien, era el hecho de que el no lo acepto, se revolvio inutilmente varias veces y aun asi no evito que se lo pusieran.

Finalmente llego al campamento humano, encontro al joven que en ese momento lo estaba entenando

-Hola pequeño- Asi era como lo llamaba, el tambien habia entrenado a su hermano, pero por alguna extraña razon y coincidencia, a el lo habian nombrado justamente como se llamaba, ¿el?, el no tenia nombre, nacio del huevo, y no tuvo ni un poco de atencion porque fue en los momentos en los que su hermano se estaba graduando y preparando para ir a Irlanda, donde seria su hubicacion, tenia suerte de que su madre recordara que existiera, porque si no hubiera muerto de frio, o de habre o incluso de sed.

-Vien, es momento de iniciar con tu entrenamiento, hoy sera como ocultar tu identidad-

¿Encerio?, ¿Tan tonto creeian que era, EN SERIO?, El ya era un Ornitorrinco, entenderia si fuera un humano, tratando de aparentar ser un objeto, pero era eso, un ornitorrinco aparentando ser un ornitorrinco, de verdad que no tenia ni el mas minimo sentido.

-¿Como te fue hoy Patrick?- Dijo su madre viendolo llegar e ir a acomodarce en el nido

-Bien mami, pero no soy Patrick- Le recordo de la mas tierna forma pero al parecer su papa no capto que no tenia fuerzas, porque le hizo deseear no haber llegado

-Por supuesto que no lo eres- Solto "inocentemente" si es que asi se le puede nombrar a alguinen que hiere a un bebe- Patrick es fuerte, valiente, el nunca me contradice- Solto, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

El pequeño abrio los ojos y sintio un nudo en la garganta

-Oh tienes razon cariño_-¿Por que?¿Por que decian esas cosas?-_ Patrick nunca me diria que no es el, el era el hijo perfecto_-¿Por que lo hacian?_

-Ni una, ni una vez me dijo que no queria ser ajente,es mas, el fue el que me lo pidio- _¿No se daban cuenta de lo que dicen?_

-Tampoco me decia que no cuando le pedia que me ayudara a cazar- _¿No se dan cuenta que lo lastiman, que le hieren?_

-Pe- pero yo n-no se nadar- Solto, con la voz quebradiza intentando contener las lagrimas que se habian formado

-Pues el si sabia-Dijo su padre

-Y nisiquiera le enseñamos- _Y le duele_

-Es cierto, si te importara lo aprenderias igual que el- _Le duele la indiferencia_

-Oh claro, recuerdo perfectamente cuando aprendio- _Le duele que le adoren_

-Ese pequeño era perfecto, no hubiera deseado un hijo que no fuera el- _Le lastima el hecho de que lo prefieran_

-Si, oye ¿No podrias parecertele un poquito mas?-_ Lastíma ser comparado_

-¿Un poquito? jajaja, nesecitariamos un milagro para que le hiciera sombra-_ Despreciado_

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razon, Patrick tambien tenia amigos- _Apartado_

-Pero claro, ¿Quien no querria ser amigo de alguien tan perfecto?- _Ignorado_

-Solo un tonto querido, pero en cambio, mirate pequeño, nisiquiera tienes un amigo- _Y no paraba,_

_-_Eso es porque es aburrido- _S__eguia_

-Quizas devimos hacer que conviviera mas con su hermano- _No se detenia hasta conseguirlo_

_-_Eso solo hubiera hecho que Patrick fuera como el-_Nunca paraban hasta lograrlo_

-MMM...-_Y lo conseguian- _Desearia que fueras como Patrick- _No comprendia por que lo odiaban_

_-_Patrick tampoco lloraba- _Solo sabia que lo hacian..._

_-_No soy Patrick- _Susurro un pequeño Ornitorrinco tratando de dormir inutilmente por las lagrimas que mantenian humedos sus ojos_

-!POR ULTIMA VEZ, DESPIERTA TONTO¡- Grito un chico de cabello rosa

-Ahhh, ¿Por que me tiras tarado?- Dijo mirando hacia arriva, encontrando al culpable de su caida

-Pues ya es tarde Ornitorrinco, llegaremos tarde con nuestros dueños, digo, amigos-

-Hum, llegemos un poco mas tarde y ya- dijo incorporandose un poco -Menos mal que duermo con la ropa puesta- se burlo el joven levantandoce y tomando las llaves al abrir la puerta

-Eres un asco Patric- se quejo el cachorro

-...-Se detuvo volteando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su compañero- No soy patrick- dijo dandole una triste sonrisa y saliendo del departamento con el otro tras de sí

_-Porlomenos, me alegra saber que hoy pondre muy celoso a Phineas- _Penso entrando a la casa de sus amigos y abrazando a Isabella bajo la mirada de odio del pelirrojo, antes de que este le comenzara a gritar

* * *

_ !HO Dios¡, me ODIO por hacer sufrir a perry..._

_Comentarios?_


	16. Chapter 15 ¿Noche de chicas?

**_15 ¿Noche de chicas?_**

-Entonces, ¿Estas confundida con tus sentimientos? La pelinegra asintio

Llegaron hace 5 mimutos a la heladeria, y al ver tan deprimida a Isabella Stacy no pudo evitar preguntarle quebocurria, ademas, tenia practica porque en su juventud estubo asesorando a Candace una infinidad de veces

-Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple- dijo caminando junto a las otras dos comiendo un poco de su helado -Solo tienes que hacer que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-Eso ya lo ha intentado, el problema es que Phineas es o muy tonto o demaciado inocente- le corto Candace

-Bueno, se que estubieron en Paris, pero solo eran unos niños, ademas es muy obio que siente algo por ti al estar celoso de tus amigos-

-Pero yo... !AUCH¡- No pudo acabar porque se estrello contra algo, mas especificamente contra alguien, lo que provoco que callera al suelo

-Lo siento, yo... ¿Isabella?- Se disculpo una chica de ropa oscura

-¿Vanessa? Ho-hola- Contesto un poco aturdida

-¿Vanessa?- preguntaron las mayores a la castaña

-Hola, Candace, Stacy ¿Que hacen por aqui?- Pregunto la gotica

-Pues alludabamos a Isabella sobre su triangulo amoroso con Phineas y Perry-

-¿Te gusta Perry?- pregunto sorprendida -Que bien, es un gran chico-

-Ese es el punto, le gusta Perry a el le gusta, le gusta Phineas y a el le gusta-

-Bien nesesitamos hablar sobre eso- Dijo recomfortando un poco a la chica apollando una mano sobre su hombro

Siguieron su camino hablando muy animadamente hasta que se detuvieron y se sentaron, en un lugar un poco apartado

-Algundia abra que juntarnos, ya saben, para hablar sobre estas cosas- dijo Stacy, que a pesar del tiempo aun conserbaba su moño azul

-Entonces, lo mejor seria reunirnos de nuevo- Agrego Vanessa

-Ya se- Grito Candace, hay que ir a mi casa, mis padres volveran hasta el lunes en la mañana

-Si, me parece bien- dijo Stacy

-Esta bien, las vere alla, ire por mis cosas y llegare alrededor de las 5:00 -

-¿Yo puedo ir?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Baljeet?- pregunto Isabella -¿Que haces aqui?-

-Pues lo siento, me arte de la pelea de Phineas y Perry y cuando las oi... ¿Puedo ir?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio mirandose unas a otras cuando Stacy corto el silencio

-Creo que estara bien- comenzo -Pero tiebes que decirnos quien es el CHICO que te gusta-

Las niñas sonrieron, el no podia contestar eso porque claramente Stacy dijo CHICO

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver sonrojarce al chico, a mas no poder y bajar la mirada avergonzado

-Bal-Baljeet-Solto Candace entre el silencio -Tu, tu eres...-

-NO-Interrumpio el chico -No lo soy, es es solo que... Yo bueno, estoy... enamorado de un chico-

-Que contradiccion- Añadio Vanessa - No eres gay, solo estas enamorado de un chico, y si se puede saber, ese chico es...-

El indú enrojecio, hasta la punta de los cabello, queria decircelo a allguien, sacarcelo del pecho pero realmente no queria que nadie se burlara de el

-No tienes que decirnoslo ahora- Dijo Isabella -Puedes hacer que Phineas y Ferb agan una pijamada con ustedes y entonces iremos por ti para hablar-

Sintio un alivio, pero eso no hizo que no se quedara sin un leve sonrojo -Gracias-Musito antes de partir a la casa de sus amigos

Ya ahi pudo ver como los chicos seguian peeando

-Ehi- Capto la atencion de todos -Phineas, Candace dijo que podian hacer una pijamada, y dijo que solo podias hacerlo en lo que tus padres estaban en Inglaterra

-Perfecto, vengan hoy a la hora de la cena- Hablo Ferb, Baljeet estaba radiante, porfin podria sacar ese sentimiento de su pecho

-Mmm, ¿Isabella estara aqui?- Dijo perry

-Candace me dijo que ellas tendrian una noche de chicas-

-¿Ellas?- Pregunto Ferb curioso

-Si, ya sabes, Candace,Stacy, Isabella, Vanessa-

Ferb se perdio, ya no escuchaba los murmullos de nadie, esa podria ser una gran oportunidad...

* * *

_Esto es un asco, por otro lado tengo pensados de 5 a 10 capitulos mas y ya, OJO podria aplazarce a mas capitulos, ya que es el primero que escribo espontaneo, porque tengo otros pero ya hechos, que honestamente me da flojera subir_

_COMENTARIOS?_


	17. Chapter 16 ¿Intercambio?

_Perdon por tardar en subirlo, estube ocupada porque mi hermano se rompio el brazo y tube que cuidarlo_

_**16 ¿Intercambio?**_

Muy bien, ahora entendia por que nunca se tenia que juntar a un grupo de adolescentes inmaduros en la misma habitacion, o en la misma casa, porque empezaron en la sala y ahora se encontraban por todos lados. Phineas, Perry e Isabella estaban correteando por todas partes, Isabella huyendo del mayor que le pedia un beso y el pelirrojo tras el, tratando de evitar que la alcanzara, Buford y Baljeet estaban gritoneando en la cocina, ¡Por Dios! Solo les avian pedido que hicieran unos aperitivos y abrieran unas frituras, Candace y Stacy estaban con la musica a todo volumen en la estancia compitiendo contra Pinky que les hacia competencia subiendole cada vez mas al volumen de su videojuego y ESPERA, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 ella 9 y... ¿Donde estaba el Ingles?

-¿Ferb?- Hablo esperando una respuesta-¿Ferb?- se levanto y empezo a caminar a todas partes, miro en la cocina donde el desastroso par lanzamdoce bolas deformes que parecian achas de crema de cacahuate y jalea, quizas chocolate y un peculiar liquido azulado, Oh de verdad no queria saber que era

Salio y se dirijio a las habitaciones donde estaba correteando el triangulo amoroso, paso una por una y no vio ni rastro del peliverde

Bajo de nuevo y a juzagar por el ruido parecia que las chicas y el gamer habian llegado a una tregua parcial entonces miro para el patio tracero y lo vio,leyendo un libro y sentado en las raices del mismo que formaban comodamente una especie de asientos

-¿Que aces aqui?- Le pregunto, el paliverde levanto la mirada y se sonrojo un poco, lo que le provoco una sensacion de ternura

-Hacen mucho ruido- le contesto volviendo la vista al libro

No se dio cuenta cuando, pero de un dia al otro se encontraba contandole al chico cada cosa que pasaba por su vida, o casi todas, nunca le decia que se sentia orgullosa de el, y que ese orgullo poco a poco se fue combirtiendo en admiracion y finalmente en cariño

-Lo se- Contesto, sentandoce a su lado

El peliverde bajo el libro y lo cerro -¿Y como vas con lo de Jonny?-

-La pelinegra lo penso un poco antes de responder -¿Sabes?, ahora que lo deje me doy cuenta de que quiero a alguien mas- Al decir esto el menor se sonrojo, notablemente pero sin exagerar a lo que la pelinegra rio y se acerco peligrosamente a la cra de Ferb tomando su mejilla.

-Eres adorable- dijo acariciando lentamente la mejilla del menor

-Vanessa, yo... digo tu , NO es arg- Tartamudeo contrastando su verde cabello con el rojo de su cara

-Ey, chicos, entren ya, que Stacy nos quiere decir algo- Grito el Indu desde el interior

-Se-sera mejor que entremos- tartamudeo ferb, pracricamente huyendo y reprimiendose interiormente por no reaccionar bien frente a ella

-Bien-Dijo la morena- Ya que estan aqui propongo un intercambio-

-¿Intercambio?- pregunto Pinky

-Si, creo que deberia benir un chico y nosotras les daremos a una chica-

-Pues decidan a quien quieren-

Tras unos minutos ambos equipos habian decidido

-Nosotros queremos a Isabella- _OBIO_ penso Perry

-Nosotras a Baljeet- _OBI... ESPERA ¿Que ?_


	18. Chapter 17 ¿Engaño?

_Perdon, ahora si no tengo piedad de dios, pero la inspiracion esta en vacaciones y ademas esta la tediosa escuela, pero intentare compenzarlo_

_**17 ¿Engaño?**_

Muy bien, claramente no podian confiar en un chico, fuera cual fuera su sexualidad, y Baljeet acababa de demostrarcelos.

Todo comenzo hace cerca de 1 hora, repentinamente Perry y Pincky tubieron que irce, pero para su suerte, sus mascotas, Perry y Pincky acababan de llegar. Eran las 7 asi que los niños se fueron a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos, pero las niñas pidieron a Isabella por un rato.

- Bien, ahora podemos hablar- dijo Candace con una pijama del Pato Momo.

-Si no les molesta, me gustaria hablar al final- pidio Baljeet acariciando el lomo de Pincku con su pijama azul.

-No hay problema- Contesto Stacy con un vestido verde para dormir.

-Pues empezemos con el caso publico- Dijo Vanessa con unos cortos shorts y camisa negra

-Pe-pero yo no...- Dijo Isabella con su pijama rosa - Bueno, pri-primero deveriamos informar a Baljeet ¿No?-

- Pues, yo supongo que se trata de Phineas-

-!Como sabes¡- Preguntaron todas a exepcion de Vanessa

-¿En serio?, pues es bastante obio, en mi opinion tienes que decidirte por Phineas, porque Perry dijo que pronto se devolverian a Kimelot-

-Kimelshtomp- Corrigio Vanessa, todos la miraron extrañados -¿Que? mi papa nacio alli-

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Y tu Vanessa?- Dijo con una sonrisa picara Stacy

- Umm bueno, Ferb es muy lindo-

Candace abrio los ojos y ahogo un grito, si huboera estado bebiendo algo, seguro ubiera escupido TODO el liquido, pero para la suerte de Vanessa, solo empezo a recibir las preguuntas de ella ya que los demas estaban hechos piedra

-¿Pero como...?¿Ferb, FERB? Pero es menor y... ¿Ferb?-

-Oye, no creei que si le preguntes a alguien te lo niegue- se defendio

-Eso es cierto- hablo depronto Isabella -Es de los mas guapos de la escuela-

-Creo que dicen la verdad- Dijo Stacy -Todos los Ingleses son muy guapos-

-A mi tambien me parece lindo- dijo el chico

-!Pero que les pasa a todas¡, estan hablando de mi hermano-

-¿Y no te gustaria que fuera tu cuñada?-

-¿!QUE DICES¡? yo bo, pues bueno, tu y Ferb, ¿Y FERB?-

-Candace, tranquilizate- Le pidio Isabella

- Si candace, no querras soltar lo de tu boda con Jeramy ¿O si?-

-STACY-

-Ups- se le acababa de soltar algo que no devia -Hay bueno ya, estoy embarazada de Coultrayn ¿ok?-

DOBLE KO, si eso impactaba era peor saberlo despues de hablar de 4 vidas amorosas

-Bien, eso era todo lo que nesesitaba saber- Dijo Baljeet

-Uuum?- soltaron las chicas -Aur- Solto el cachorro

-¿A que te refieres? y por cierto no nos has dicho quien te gusta- dijo Isabella

Baljeet rio un poco, para terminar por romper en carcajadas logrando solo confundirlas mas

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto algo molesta la gotica

Baljeet dejo de reir y solo se quedo con una radiante sonrisa -Yo ya salgo con Buford-solto con naturalidad -No llegue al parque solo, tenia curiosidad y le pedi que volviera sin mi, despues le conte y aunque se molesto un poco me dijo que tendria que contarle para que me perdonara-

-Traicion- Solto Isabella

- Tomenlo como quieran- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se paraba -Pero no proneto nada- dijo mientras salia con una sonrisa -!CHICOS¡, !CHICOS¡, !NO VAN A CREER ESTO¡- Oyeron gritar al Indu desde fuera de la habitación

-Que maldito- Solto Stacy sentada y petrificada

Traicion, engaño, podian sentir todo eso y mas pero definitivamente desepcion no era, porque estaban muy emocionadas de que las personas que querian por fin supieran eso que se guardaban, Vanessa a Ferb, Candace a sus hermanos, Stacy a sus amigos e Isabella a su tan amado Phineas, !ESPEREN¡ !SE LO IBA A DECIR A LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS MABAN¡

-SOBRE EL- Grito Candace saliendo del cuarto siendo seguido por las chicas

-¿Sobre quien?- Dijo un chico sonriente de cabello corto mientras uno mas pequeño se escondia tras el con una mueca de triunfo

_MIERDA. Fue lo unico que pudo pensar el grupo quedando frente a dos grandes problemas_

* * *

_Perdon por la tardanza, acabo de entrar a tercero y toodo es un lio_

_Comentarios?_


	19. Chapter 18: ¿Te quiero?

_Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ahora si no voy a tener mucho tiempo, como es el ultimo año me estan dejando un montón de trabajo ademas de que voy a estar castigada por un citatorio._

**_CAPITULO 18: ¿Te quiero?_**

De verdad que era una buena idea, porlomenos habian resuelto el problema de cerrarle la boca al par de chicos, y algo, era algo

_-Q-que es lo que quieren- Pregunto Stacy_

_-Pues de ti y de Candace nada, queremos que ellas se declaren-_

_-¿Eee?, en todo caso ¿no deberían declararse Phineas y Ferb?-_

_-Por favor, Phineas es demasiado ingenuo, y Ferb es muy penoso, jamas se declararian-_

_-Y si no lo hacemos ustedes...-_

_-Se los diremos-_

_Bien, tenia que pensar. Era Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, tenia que idear algo facil para declararse sin hacerlo..._

_-Tengo una idea- Dijo para llamar la atención de todos -Jugemos botella-_

_-¿Estas loca?-_

_-Me refiero a solo nosotros, Buford,Baljeet, Isabella, Phineas,Ferb y yo, ustedes pueden finjir irse a dormir-_

Bien, pero se encontraban sentados en círculo, y se sentía mas que nerviosa, porlomenos estaba frente a Ferb, si estuviera al lado no podría besarlo

-Bien Isabella, gira la botella- Dijo Candace, que no se fue a dormir ni iba a jugar, solo quería ser una espectadora

La chica giro la botella y para su desgracia la boca apunto al bravucón

-¿Verdad o Reto?-

-Reto-

!GENIAL¡ Esta iba a ser su venganza y no debía sentirse mal porque el los había llevado hasta ahí ¿verdad?

-Be-besa a Baljeet- ¿VERDAD?

Valla, nunca hubiera imaginado que

lo haría sin rezongar, Phineas estaba en shock, y Ferb solo estaba, bueno, como Ferb

-La próxima vez pide algo mas difícil que besar a mi novio-

Baljeet se coloreo a mas no poder, ¿tan cínico era?

-Bien, es mi turno- Dijo tomando la botella y girándola

-¿Verdad o reto?- Pregunto a Ferb, pero para el era lo mismo que preguntar ¿Voluntario o víctima?

-Verdad- Buford sonrío, todo ese lío lo disfrutaría lentamente

-¿Te gusta alguien que este aquí?

-Si- soltó sin vacilar aunque enrojeciendo un poco

-Bien, me toca-

La fuerza del Ingles es increíble, la botella giraba y giraba, paso un rato y no se detenía por lo que Candace y Stacy comenzaron a hablar y no se dieron cuenta cuando paro

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Le hablo al pelirrojo, fuera cual fuera su respuesta, se tendría que confesar a Isabella, ya sabia que lo estaba esperando hace 4 años o mas

-Verdad-

-¿De quien gustas?-

Eso lo congeló

-Este... bueno yo no, qui-quiero decir que si pero... bueno yo... yo no... no... haaaa- Y salió corriendo

-No deberías presionarlo tanto- le reprimió Isabella

-El solo se presiono- declaro -Mejor ve a alludarle-

-Esta bien-y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Phineas

-¿Phineas, estas bien?

-Isabella, es- esque yo-

-Tranquilizate, dime que te pasa-

-Bu- bueno, en realidad yo, yo no se, me siento extraño contigo , y y me enoja cuando estas cerca de Patrick y me dan ganas de abrasarte y... no llores, por favor Isabella, perdóname-

-Tonto- dijo abrazandolo, no podía contener las lagrimas, fue hermoso y repentino - Tu me quieres-

-¿Te quiero?-

-Claro que si tontito- le confirmo solo abrazando mas

fuerte, nadie lo vio, pero los únicos testigos de su declaración, fueron un pequeño chihuahua junto a un ornitorrinco.

* * *

ULTIMOS CAPITULOS Y EL FINAL ESTA CERCA

capítulos mas, y tan tan se acabo

gracias a todos quienes me han

acompañado hasta ahora


	20. Chapter 19 ¿Me quieres?

_Perdón, no lo merezco pero mi cerebro estaba seco. Así, sin mas SECO_

_Bueno, planeo acabar pronto este fic porque mis padres me quieren llevar al psicólogo y como descubrirán que estoy locca..._

**_CAPITULO 19: ¿Me quieres?_**

-Bien, ya que se fueron me toca- Dijo Candace girando la botella. Giro poco mas de 10 segundos y se detuvo en la gótica

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto- Bien, definitivamente había heredado la terquedad de su padre

-Besa a alguien que te guste Agradécemelo Hermano- La chica la miro, desafiante.

Eso obiamente era un reto, mas que por la misma palabra y no lo dudo, Se fue a gatas hasta el otro extremo de la bolita y beso al Ingles. Fue una sorpresa total al verlo corresponder, apasionado y tierno como solo los Ingleses saben

-Aamm... creo que ya llevan 2 minutos- dijo Stacy

-Ho Dios, creo que estoy viendo sus lenguas- El Hindú se abrazo a su novio hundiendo su cara en el pecho del otro, demasiado avergonzado como para ver el sonrojo de este

-Bueno, creo que ya no van a jugar- Se resigno Buford -Entonces ya no hay que seguir, los objetivos fueron cumplidos-

Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados

Doofenshmirtz tenia problemas con un joven alto, robusto de apariencia infantil, pero madura y fresca. Si, estaba empezando a dudar de su sexualidad

-Dime, ¿Por que demonios hicieron esto?- Grito exaltado el humano. o al menos, eso aparentaba ser porque su cabello y ojos lo delataban, de lo mas inusuales. Negro y Blanco

-Yo no lo se, fue idea de Perry-

-¿Ese estúpido Ornitorrinco? Me las va a pagar, por lo pronto dame el antídoto-

-Yo no, quiero decir que todavía...-

-No lo tienes- Le corto y se trato de tranquilizar -Déjame ver la sustancia- Conociéndolo, el antídoto seria de lo mas sencillo... y así fue

-Eres un tonto Dooffy- Dijo acariciando su mejilla y sonrojando al mayor.

SIP. Definitivamente debía dudar de su sexualidad

Mientras tanto, Isabella seguía tratando de consolar a Phineas.

La escena era simplemente tierna. Recargada en la cabecera de la cama con almohadas alrededor, y un Phineas alborotado recostado en sus piernas. Ella acariciaba su cabeza, jugueteando un poco con las puntas de su cabello

-Entonces, yo te quiero- Rompió el silencio el pelirrojo

-Mjm- Isabella miraba a Phineas con una verdadera expresión de amor, mientras este se limitaba a cerrar los ojos. Pero ¡Oh!, el aroma de Isabella era tan placentero, pacifico, suave, preciso, dulce, todo lo que le gustaba.

-Y... ¿Tu me quieres?-

-Claro que si- Soltó sin dudarlo

El pelirrojo suspiro, satisfecho sacándose un peso de encima

Se levanto, y se acerco a la chica, tímido, plantando un suave beso, lleno de ternura y amor.

Perry y Pinky salieron del lugar

Era increible que sus amos fueran tan genios y no se dieran cuenta de que sus nuevos amigos eran sus mascotas.

GUAAAU, digno aullido soltó el cachorro al ver la escena de la sala, un par de chicas hablando por ahí con música demasiado alta, un par de chicos mirandoce, besandoce y sonrojandoce sin hablar y WAAAW

Una nueva pareja, recostados en el sofá besandoce apa... !HO DIOS¡, ¿¡ESA ES SU LENGUA!?

Ok, ok. Oficialmente... ¿¡DE QUE SE HABIAN PERDIDO!?

Tiic tiic tiic Sono el comunicador de Perry, para su suerte, era Doofenshmirtz, afortunadamente el Mayor Monograma había "desaparecido" junto con Carl y no había tenido contacto con nadie

-*Crrrr*Es Doofenshmirtz, quizás quiere que vallamos-

-*Guaau, gua*¿Habra terminado el antídoto

-*Cr crr crr*No lo se, andando-

Salieron de la casa con una ultima imagen de sus dueños. Candace no era mucho el problema, sino los besos que salvajemente se daban Ferb y Vanessa... cuando todo eso terminara en verdad, EN VERDAD iban a dejar de dormir en la habitación de sus amos por un laaaargo tiempo

* * *

_Comentario?_


End file.
